Theo the Conqueror
by BoredStupid100
Summary: When Alvin bribes Theodore to go down the world's tallest water slide, the youngest chipmunk will have to overcome one of his biggest fears. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is my first published fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. :) Oh, and be sure to leave a review. Your comments are always appreciated.**

**TITLE: Theo the Conqueror  
**

**SUMMARY: When Alvin bribes Theodore to go down the world's tallest water slide, the youngest chipmunk will have to overcome one of his biggest fears. **

**Rating: K**

**All characters relating to _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ are property of Bagdasarian Productions. I'm just a dedicated fan writing about them. :)**

* * *

It was the first thing Theodore noticed as he walked into the water park with his brothers and the girls.

The "Drop Dead", it was called. Being about thirteen stories high, the slide was what its name advertised: a steep plummet that could probably tear the skin off any rider. Theodore valued his skin too much to take such a risk.

His brother Alvin, on the other hand, looked up at the towering majesty, his face full of enthusiasm. "This is it," he said. "The _Drop Dead_. One of the world's tallest water slides. And _I'm_ going to experience it."

"Well, have fun," Simon told him bluntly. "Meet us at the wave pool when you're done."

Alvin scowled. "Hey! Someone has to come with me!"

"Count me out," Brittany said, tossing some of her hair. "I'm going to try for a tan."

Alvin scanned the group. "Eleanor? Jeanette?"

"Uhm…I'll go later," Jeanette said.

"Same here," Eleanor agreed. "I wanted to go in the wave pool for a while."

Then, as a last resort, the red-capped chipmunk turned to his chubby brother. "Theo?"

Theodore looked stunned. "Eh…what?"

"Come on the Drop Dead with me," Alvin urged, grabbing Theodore's wrist and attempting to drag him along.

"I-uh…It's too scary," Theodore complained, digging his heels firmly to the ground. "Besides, I'm hungry, and I was going to get something to eat at the concession stand."

Alvin threw Theodore's hand away. "Fine," he grumbled. "I guess I'm going by myself. You guys are complete wimps!"

As Alvin started heading for the slide's long line, the other chipmunks looked at each other. "Well, let's grab inner tubes and ride some waves," Simon said.

"I'll be right back, guys," Theodore said. "I'm getting some food."

"All right, you know where to find us," said Simon.

Theodore scuttled over to the concession stand. His large stomach growled as he read over the menu. What sounded good for a gnawing appetite like his?

He approached the front of the line. "Hello, can I help you?" the cashier asked.

Yeah! I'll have a cheese pizza and a medium Coke." Theodore placed a five-dollar bill on the counter.

The cashier took the money, shook his head, and gave it back. "I'm afraid you're two bucks short, kid." He said apologetically.

Dejectedly, Theodore took back the money and sighed. Then an idea struck. He could ask one of his brothers for two dollars. "Hold on, I'll be right back," he told the cashier.

He hurried over to the wave pool, which was tossing swimmers and inner tubes everywhere. The chubby chipmunk scanned the mass for any sign of Simon, but couldn't spot him anywhere. "Maybe I'll ask Alvin. He's in line for that water slide."

Theodore ran a long way along the queue before spotting the familiar red baseball cap. "Alvin!" he shouted.

Alvin turned and smiled. "Theodore! So you changed your mind, huh?"

"Actually," Theodore said. "I was going to ask you if I could borrow two dollars."

"Oh." Alvin looked disappointed, but his face lit up the way it always did whenever he cooked up a scheme. "Well I'd be happy to loan you some money," he said.

"You would?" said Theodore.

"Of course," Alvin said. "I'll even pay for your whole lunch, and throw in an ice cream sundae to the mix."

Theodore licked his lips. "Oh, you would really do _that_?"

"Yep," said Alvin. "_But_…you gotta do one thing."

"What's that?"

Alvin grinned devilishly. "You have to ride…" He paused for dramatic effect, and pointed skyward toward the water slide. "…the _Drop Dead_!"

Theodore's green eyes just about popped out of their sockets. "The Dr-drop D-d-dead?"

"You heard me," Alvin grinned smugly. "This is the only deal I'm offering. Take it or leave it."

"But…but…I can't ride _that_. What if I die?" Theodore asked anxiously.

Alvin scoffed. "You're not going to die, Theodore. It's perfectly safe. Thousands of people ride it a day, and there has yet to be a casualty."

"Well…I dunno…" Theodore hesitated, averting his eyes.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Alvin said. "And you'll only have to do it once. If you don't like it after the first run, I won't make you do it again."

"Well, what are the chances that I _will_ like it?" Theodore asked.

"Pretty high," Alvin said. "Trust me, you'll have the time of your life."

Theodore heaved a sigh. "Okay. I guess I'll try it…"

"All right!" Alvin cheered, slapping Theodore on the back. "Now that's what I'm talking about! I just might get you _two_ ice cream sundaes for this one!"

Theodore gulped, wondering if it would even be worth two ice cream sundaes.

It took the boys about forty-five minutes to finally reach the top of the water slide. Theodore could see the water park in its entirety, and felt woozy. He found the wave pool with the ant-sized people crowded in it, envying Simon and the Chipettes for being in a much safer place.

"If this line went any slower, we'd be going backwards," Alvin complained to Theodore. "When can we go already?"

Theodore watched the kid in front of Alvin grip the metal bar. The lifeguard looked bored, signaling for the kid to go. When the kid let go of the bar, he just vanished out of sight within a split millisecond. Theodore could feel his own heart drop at about the same time.

"Finally!" Alvin exclaimed. He rushed to the mouth of the slide, ignoring the lifeguard trying to stop him, and practically swung from the metal bar down the slide. Theodore heard his brother hollering with joy.

The lifeguard stood up and called on his megaphone to warn the swimmers below of Alvin's sudden descending. It was then Theodore realized that he was in the very front of the line, and his body began to quiver.

After a few seconds when the lifeguard got the all clear, he gestured for Theodore to come up. Nervously, Theodore stepped toward the slide's entrance. His eyes shifted from the metal bar to the rushing water, which was running down a steep vertical fall. He spotted Alvin in the pool below, talking to another lifeguard. Both were the size of bugs. The longer Theodore stared down, the more his vision began to swirl and spin. He took a step back, wanting so bad to climb back down the stairs.

"Come on, go!" The lifeguard snapped. "You're creating a holdup!"

Theodore had to force himself to step forward again. He glanced down the slide again, his heart beating wildly like a drummer of a rock band. He was again experiencing the vertigo, and had to hold onto the metal bar for support. The people behind him kept shouting at him, demanding for him to go. Theodore's body felt frozen in place. He just couldn't do it.

His stomach rumbled, reminding Theodore of Alvin's deal. Theodore was starving, and if he did this daring thing, he would get the lunch that he wanted, plus two ice cream sundaes. The thought of the food delighted Theodore. He wanted to eat so badly.

"Hurry up!" a kid shouted from behind.

Theodore was brought back to reality, fear grasping him again. He felt pressure from both sides; the impatient people in line and the deadly drop to the bottom. His stomach growled again, causing Theodore to think back to the food. He imagined the succulent cheese pizza, later followed by the cool refreshing ice cream, sticky chocolate syrup, dabs of whipped cream, and a bright red cherry on top. The chipmunk's mouth watered.

"Look, if you're not going down, then step back and let the next person go," the lifeguard said. "We don't have all day."

Theodore wanted to go along with that plan, but his lunch was on the line. His stomach rumbled for the third time. Theodore took in a deep breath. _I'll just get this over with_, he reluctantly told himself.

The chubby chipmunk stepped forward and sat down at the slide, gripping the metal bar. He closed his eyes and started imagining food. Slowly and steadily, he propelled himself forward. He kept his eyes shut and laid his back down, his body as stiff as a board.

_Just think about pizza and ice cream. Just think about pizza and ice cream…_

He felt himself moving. The running water carried him faster and faster; a strong gust of wind was blowing against his fur. Then before he knew it, he felt himself splash into a deep body of water.

Theodore opened his eyes and gasped for breath. He was in the swimming pool at the foot of the Drop Dead. He looked up to see the line of kids at the top.

He had done it. Theodore smiled. He rode one of the world's tallest water slides, and survived!

He swam over to the end of the pool and climbed out, his heart beating with excitement. He spotted Alvin a few feet away and rushed towards him.

"Alvin, I did it!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think I could, but I did! I just had to close my eyes and think about food, and it was over just like that!"

Alvin glowered. "Well isn't that great for you?" He motioned for Theodore to follow him. "Come on, let's get you your food."

On their way to the concession stand, the other chipmunks caught up to them.

"Theodore!" Eleanor called. "I saw you go down that slide! You were amazing!" She threw him a short hug.

"Really?" Theodore blushed. "Thanks, Ellie."

"How was it?" Jeanette asked him.

"Well," Theodore said. "It was really scary at first and I had to close my eyes, but it went by really fast. I didn't think it was all that bad, to be honest."

Jeanette turned to Eleanor. "Do you think we should give it a try?"

"Well, if Theodore can conquer it, I think we all can too," Eleanor said, passing a smile to Theodore, to which he returned appreciatively. "Do you want to come with us, Theodore?"

Theodore thought about it. "Um, that's okay. I was going to eat my lunch."

"Okay, we'll see you later then, Theo!" Eleanor passed one last smile at Theodore before turning to Jeanette. "Let's go," she said, and the two girls hurried to the water slide.

Meanwhile, Alvin was standing in line for the concession stand, glaring at his feet. Simon eyed Alvin curiously. "So how was your experience on the Drop Dead, Alvin?" he asked.

"Just great," Alvin said bitterly.

Simon smirked. "What, was it not exciting enough for you?"

"No. That's not the problem," Alvin grumbled. "They banned me from going down the slide again. All because I _'wasn't being safe'_." He mocked the voice of one of the lifeguards.

Brittany snickered. "That's too bad. I was going to ask you to ride it with me, but I guess you won't be able to."

Alvin threw her a dirty look. "Thanks, Britt."

Later, Theodore was sitting at one of the tables with a large slice of cheese pizza, a medium-sized Coke, and two ice cream sundaes. He took a bite out of each item, satisfying his longtime hunger. He looked up at the Drop Dead, watching as each person took their plummet down the terrifying ride. He saw Eleanor at the top and waved to her. She excitedly waved back and took her turn down the slide.

As much fun as Theodore had, he wasn't planning to try it again. After all, Alvin said he only had to do it once, and that was good enough.


End file.
